Promise To Marry U
by astia morichan
Summary: Janji masa kecil seorang Cho Kyuhyun kepada Lee Sungmin yang selalu menemaninya. Kyuhyun berjanji akan menikah dengan Sungmin di masa ketika Ia dewasa nanti. Akankah pernikahan itu terwujud?/sequel pure of love KYUMIN YAOI dedicated KYU B'DAY


Title: Promise To Marry U

Author: Astia Morichan

Rate : T

Genre: Romance, Fluff, Drama

Lenght: One Shoot

Summarry: Janji masa kecil seorang Cho Kyuhyun kepada Lee Sungmin yang selalu menemaninya. Kyuhyun berjanji akan menikah dengan Sungmin di masa ketika Ia dewasa nanti. Akankah pernikahan itu terwujud?/sequel **pure of love**/

Disclameir: KyuMin itu saling memiliki selamanya. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun. Maka dari itu saya tak dapat memilki Kyuhyun (?)

Warning: **Typo's, YAOI, NO SIDERS , Abal, Ooc, Gaje, garing, dll**

Pair: Kyuhyun X Sungmin

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

And other cast

A/N: _this Fanfic is dedicated for Cho Kyuhyun. Happy Birthday Kyuhyun Oppa.. FF ini sedikit terispirasi kembali akibat junjou romantica bagian Nowaki ._. Tulisan di __**ITALIC**__ itu __**FLASHBACK **__yah ! juga yang di italic blod itu isi hati Kyuhyun ^^_

_saengilCukahae, Otanjobi Omedetou for Cho Kyuhyun. __**\(´**____**`)/**_

Happy Reading

KyuMin Is Real

enJOY !

.

.

.

.

.

"_Kyunie, apa yang kau tulis?" Seorang anak laki-laki yang sangat manis itu- Sungmin mengadahkan kepalanya melihat teman yang seumuran dengannya kini tengah sibuk dengan bukunya. Kini mereka tengah berada di sebuah bukit yang ada di belakang sekolah._

"_Hanya sebuah kata-kata" ucap anak laki-laki yang berparas tampan itu –Cho Kyuhyun tanpa menatap Sungmin._

"_Aishh,, kau mengacuhkan ku lagi" Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, yang terlihat sangat lucu di mata Kyuhyun._

"_Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu Minnie-ah" Kyuhyun menutup bukunya, dan menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan yang seolah selalu membuat Sungmin terjerat dalam obsidian itu. Sampai terdengar suara yang membuat Kyuhyun langsung menindih tubuh Sungmin agar bersembunyi di bawah semak-semak._

"_Tuan Muda Cho ! Tuan Muda Cho kau di mana? Tuan Muda Cho !"_

_**Brukkkk**_

"_Aishh,, waeyo? Kenapa sembunyi?" bisik sungmin sangat pelan di telinga Kyuhyun. Sungguh Sungmin sangat kaget ketika Kyuhyun menindih tubuhnya agar tidak terlihat oleh seseorang yang seperti berpakaian seperti Bodyguard yang kini memanggil Kyuhyun._

"_pssstt,, diamlah. Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti" Balas Kyuhyun dengan berbisik di telinga Sungmin. _

'_**Dia benar-benar tampan. Wajahnya putih, bagaikan malaikat. Aku baru kali ini melihat wajahnya sedekat ini' **__ucap Sungmin dalam hati mengagumi ketampanan Kyuhyun, yang memang jarak mereka sangat dekat._

"_Tuan Muda Cho ! Tuan Muda Cho ! aish,, bisa gawat jika aku tidak menemukannya" Pria dewasa yang berpakaian seperti bodyguard itu terus berteriak memanggil Kyuhyun, dan kemudian Pria itu segera pergi meninggalkan Bukit. Membuat Kyuhyun mengehmbuskan nafas lega._

"_Huahh,, siapa dia Kyu? Kenapa mencarimu? Dan kenapa dia tahu tempat ini?" Sungmin segera mendudukan dirinya. Entah kenapa jika dekat dengan Kyuhyun Ia selalu menjadi gugup._

"_Dia pesuruh Appaku, mungkin dia tahu tempat ini karena ini adalah rumahku" Kyuhyun kembali mendudukan dirinya di bawah pohon. Menyenderkan tubuhnya di pohon yang cukup rindang itu._

"_eh? Rumahmu?" _

"_Uhm,, tempat ini adalah rumahku Minnie-ah" Kyuhyun kembali membuka bukunya, dan mulai menuliskan sesuatu di buku itu._

"_Arraseo, uhmm,, Kyunie aku pulang ne. Ini sudah sore" Sungmin membereskan bukunya yang berserakan di hamparan rumput, dan mulai memasukannya ke dalam tas._

"_ne, kau pulanglah"_

"_Tak ingin ikut denganku ? kau bisa tinggal di rumahku kalau mau" Sungmin kembali menatap Kyuhyun. Berharap Kyuhyun bisa ikut ke rumahnya. Sungguh Ia tidak mungkin tega jika harus membiarkan Kyuhyun sendirian di bukit belakang sekolah ini. Apalagi hari sudah hampir malam._

"_Eh? Bolehkah?"_

"_ne, tentu saja boleh Kyunie"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Eomma, Aku pulang" Seorang anak laki-laki itu berteriak kencang ketika Ia baru saja masuk ke dalam rumahnya , menggandeng seseorang di sampingnya. Dan langsung di sambut oleh seorang wanita paruh baya yang sangat cantik._

"_Kau sudah pulang Miniie-ah? Dari mana saja ? ibu mencemaskanmu" raut wajah wanita itu terlihat sangat khawatir. Sudah sejak dua jam yang lalu Ia menunggu putranya pulang. _

"_Mianhae Eomma, Aku tidak menghubungimu. Tadi aku terlalu asyik bermain dengan Kyunie. Kenalkan eomma, dia temanku Cho Kyuhyun" Anak laki-laki itu –Sungmin, memperkenalkan seseorang anak laki-laki yang seumuran dengannya, yang sedari tadi ada di sampingnya. Kyuhyun langsung membungkukkan badannya. Sebagai rasa hormat pada Eomma Sungmin._

"_Annyeonghaseyo, Cho Kyuhyu Imnida"_

"_Aigoo,, Minnie-ah, temanmu tampan sekali. Kenapa kau baru membawanya ke sini?" Eomma Sungmin berjongkok, mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Kyuhyun. Menatap lekat wajah tampan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian dari Eomma Sungmin._

"_Ah iya, Eomma bolehkah Kyuhyun menginap malam ini? Ia bilang ingin menginap di rumahku" Sungmin menatap Eommanya penuh harap._

"_Ne, Kyunie boleh menginap disini. Kalau begitu kalian mandilah. Eomma sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk kalian" Eomma Sungmin lalu berdiri, dan pergi meninggalkan KyuMin._

"_Benarkah aku boleh menginap?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah Eomma Sungmin pergi meninggalkan mereka._

"_Tentu saja boleh, kau jangan sungkan Kyunie" Sungmin tersenyum senang, dan segera menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk ke kamarnya._

_._

_._

_._

"_Gamshamnida, telah mengizinkanku menginap" Kyuhyun membungkukan tubuhnya, sebagai rasa terimakasih kepada Eomma Sungmin. _

"_Ne, Kyunie. Sekarang kau istirahatlah" Eomma Sungmiin tersenyum senang ketika melihat Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan setelan baju piyama milik Sungmin._

"_Gamshamnida" Kyuhyun sekali lagi membungkukan badannya, dan mulai meninggalkan Eomma Sungmin, dan Sungmin di sana._

"_Untung saja piyamamu cukup untuknya Minnie"_

"_tentu saja, karna Eomma waktu itu membelinya kebesaran" Sungmin membasuh mulutnya dengan air. Ia baru saja selesai sikat gigi._

"_Hahah , kau benar. Ah-iya, Minnie-ah kau harus berteman baik dengannya. Kyuhyun itu anak baik"_

"_ne, arraseo Eomma"_

_._

_._

_._

_**CEKLEKKK**_

_Sungmin membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan. Dilihatnya kini, Kyuhyun tengah asyik berbaring di atas futon (kasur lipat) sambil membaca buku yang ada di rak buku Sungmin. Sungmin dengan perlahan mendekati Kyuhyun, dan mulai berbaring di futon miliknya. _

"_Aku kira kau sudah tidur" Sungmin membuka percakapannya dengan Kyuhyun._

"_Ahni, aku menunggumu Ming" Kyuhyun masih saja membaca bukunya, tanpa melihat ke arah Sungmin._

"_Ya ! lihat aku jika aku bicara denganmu Kyu !"_

"_Hmm, Arraseo" Kyuhyun pun dengan cepat menutup bukunya dan mulai melihat ke arah Sungmin yang tengah berbaring di sampingnya, yang kini tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya._

"_Nah, begitu lebih baik" Sungmin tersenyum senang, ketika Kyuhyun menatapnya._

"_Hmm- Minnie-ah, aku minta maaf karena merepotkan keluargamu" Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya. Sungguh Ia sangat jarang merasakan kehangatan sebuah keluarga seperti ini. Orang tuanya tak pernah ada di rumah. Sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka yang ada di luar negeri. Membuat Kyuhyun selalu sendirian, dan hanya di temani oleh pelayan rumahnya._

"_Aniya, kau sama sekali tak merepotkan Kyu. Aku senang kau menginap di rumahku"_

"_Gomawo, Minnie-ah aku janji jika kita sudah besar nanti, aku akan menjadi pacarmu" entah kenapa Kyuhyun mengucapkan hal itu. Ia benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta pada Sungmin yang selalu menemaninya setiap saat._

"_Eh? Kau bilang apa?" Sungmin membelalakan matanya tidak percaya ketika Kyuhyun mengucapkan kata-kata sakral itu._

"_kau dan aku setelah besar nanti akan menikah, aku akan mewujudkan janji itu" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan onyx nya. Mata onyx Kyuhyun benar-benar selalu membuat Sungmin seperti terhipnotis._

"_Mwo? Kita ini namja Kyu, tidak mungkin menikah" Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya, tak ingin menatap Kyuhyun. Wajah Sungmin sudah terlihat merona, membuat Kyuhyun kembali menyunggingkan senyumannya._

"_tapi, aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk menikah denganmu"_

"_Kau benar-benar aneh Kyu. Sebaiknya kita tidur" Sungmin menarik selimutnya, dan mulai mencoba memejamkan matanya._

'_**Tapi aku akan menepati janjiku Min'**_

.

.

.

"Sungmin-ah Tunggu aku, aku harus bicara padamu" Kyuhyun berlari kecil mengejar seorang namja manis bernama Lee Sungmin, yang tengah mencoba menghindarinya.

"Berhenti mengikutiku, jangan menggangguku" Namja manis itu- Sungmin terus berlari menjauhi Kyuhyun. Ia benar-benar tak ingin di ganggu oleh siapa pun.

"Sungmin-ah, aku bilang berhenti di situ !" Suara Kyuhyun terdengar lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Kali ini terdengar seperti sebuah perintah. Membuat Sungmin berhenti saat itu juga. Sungguh Kyuhyun tidak pernah sekali pun membentaknya seperti ini.

"Sungmin-ah, dengarkan aku" Kali ini suara Kyuhyun terdengar lebih lembut. Kyuhyun semakin mendekat ke arah Sungmin, yang sekarang berdiam tak bergeming. Tubuhnya seperti bergetar, membuat Kyuhyun kaget ketika Ia membalikan tubuh Sungmin.

"Mi-Mianhae, aku tak bermaksud seperti itu" Kyuhyun dengan cepat menghapus air mata Sungmin yang sudah membasahi pipi chubby nya.

"Kaa ! pergi Kyu ! aku tak mau melihatmu" Sungmin menghempaskan tangan Kyuhyun kasar.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya. Kau salah paham"

"Kaa ! aku bilang pergi Kyu !" Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun untuk menjauh darinya. Membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau harus mengalah dan pergi membiarkan Sungmin sendiri.

'_**Aishh,, kenapa jadi salah seperti ini? Menyebalkan'**_

.

.

.

_FlashBack_

"_Aishh,, apa- apaan itu? Kenapa Kyuhyun bersama para yeoja genit itu?" Sungmin menggerutu kesal, ketika melihat Kyuhyun tengah membagikan bunga kepada para yeoja yang ada di cafe. Yah, memang benar Kyuhyun sekarang tengah mempunyai pekerjaan part time. Membuat Kyuhyun harus lebih giat supaya Ia cepat lulus dari Universitasnya. Karena itu memang adalah tugas akhirnya._

"_Mwo? Kenapa Kyuhyun harus memberikan bunga itu padanya? Aku saja tak pernah di beri bunga olehnya" Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya, sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan kesal. _

"_Hmm, lebih baik aku menghampirinya saja" Sungmin mulai meninggalkan tempat persembunyiannya. Sedari tadi Ia memang sembunyi di balik pohon yang besar. Membuat Kyuhyun mungkin tidak menyadari keberadaannya._

_**Tapp Tapp tapp**_

_Sungmin semakin melangkahkan kakinya, mendekati Kyuhyun yang tengah tersenyum sambil membagikan bunga pada yeoja-yeoja yang ada di cafe._

"_Kyuhyun-shii, aku kira kau sedang bekerja. Ternyata tidak" Sungmin menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada, dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tajamnya._

"_Minnie-ah, ternyata kau datang. Tunggu sebentar ne !" Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin sebentar yang kini sudah ada di sampingnya, dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan memberikan bunga pada yeoja yang ada di depannya._

"_Ya ! kau lebih mementingkan mereka dari pada aku. Menyebalkan" Sungmin dengan cepat pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kini tengah berteriak memanggilnya._

_FlashBack OFF_

.

.

.

"Aishh,, lebih baik aku segera menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman ini. Aku tidak tahan, jika Minnie mengabaikanku seperti ini. Dan membiarkan dia menunggu kejutannya" Kyuhyun kini tengah berdiri di depan pintu Apartement Sungmin. Menghela nafas perlahan. Berdoa supaya Sungmin tidak marah lagi padanya.

**Took Tokk Tokk**

Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu Apartement itu dengan keras.

"Nuguya?" Suara Sungmin berteriak dari dalam Apartementnya. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin berdebar tak karuan.

**Cekkleekk**

Perlahan pintu berwarna abu itu terbuka, hanya setengahnya. Tapi terlihat jelas setengah wajah Sungmin di balik pintu itu. Raut wajah Sungmin saat itu terlihat kaget, ketika melihat Kyuhyun ada di depan apartementnya. Membuat Sungmin refleks langsung menutup pintunya, tapi ditahan dengan cepat oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau apa lagi, eoh?" Sungmin tetap berusaha menutup pintunya. Menghalangi Kyuhyun agar tidak masuk ke apartementnya. Sungmin memang kini tengah tinggal di Apartementnya. Ia meninggalkan rumah mewahnya hanya karena Ia ingin mandiri.

"menjelaskan semuanya Minnie-ah" Kyuhyun terus mendorong pintu itu, sampai akhirnya Ia bisa masuk ke dalam apartement Sungmin dan-,

**Braaakk**

Kyuhyun menendang pintu tak berdosa itu.

"kau merusak pintuku"

"Itu tak penting sekarang. Listen to me Cho Sungmin !" Kyuhyun memegang bahu Sungmin. Membiarkan mata onyxnya bertemu dengan foxy milik Sungmin.

"katakan"

"Aku tahu kau cemburu" Kyuhyun tersenyum menggoda melihat wajah Sungmin kini sudah bersemu merah akibat ucapannya.

"T-Tidak" Sungmin memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun sedikit kecewa.

"Jangan marah padaku chagi, tadi itu adalah pekerjaanku. Tugasku hari ini adalah membagikan bunga kepada para pelanggan. Makanya kau tak perlu semarah itu" Kyuhyun menggesekan hidungnya, pada hidung Sungmin yang mancung.

"jinjja?" Kyuhyun hanya menganngguk mengiyakan.

"kau tahu? Aku hanya mencintaimu Sungmin-ah. Selalu mencintaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lekat-lekat. Membuat Sungmin kembali terhipnotis oleh Kyuhyun.

**Greeppp**

Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun erat. Seolah tak ingin Kyuhyun pergi darinya.

"Waeyo?" Kyuhyun dengan cepat membalas pelukan Sungmin. Berbagi kehangatan, di Apartement ini.

"Kyunie, jeongmal saranghae"

"Nado saranghae Minnie-ah. Hmm, aku membuat kejutan untuk mu" Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan berjongkok di hadapan Sungmin.

"Mwo?"

"Lee Sungmin Would you marry me?" Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin, sesekali mencium punggung tangannya.

"eh?"

"Would You marry me Sungmin-ah?" Sungguh Sungmin sangat bahagia dengan apa yang Kyuhyun ucapkan. Dengan cepat Ia menggangguk, dan tak lupa tangis bahagia membasahi pipinya.

"I do, Kyunie" Kyuhyun berdiri, dan segera mendekap Sungmin dalam pelukan hangatnya.

.

.

.

.

Di hari yang sangat bersejarah untuknya, kini seorang Cho Kyuhyun tengah berlutut di hadapan seorang namja paruh baya. Seharusnya ini menjadi hari spesial untuknya, karena Ia tengah berulang tahun yang ke 26 (korea) . merayakannya dengan namjachingunya. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin.

"Aku mohon, izinkah aku menikahi putramu Tuan lee" Kyuhyun kini tengah berlutut di hadapan Tuan Lee. Meminta izin untuk menikahi putranya. Memang ini terdengar sangat tabu, bahkan tak masuk akal sama sekali. Tapi apa daya, kekuatan cinta yang membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun rela berlutut di hadapan seseorang.

'_**Ya Tuhan, karena ini adalah hari Ulangtahun ku. Aku hanya memohon padamu, untuk mempermudah lamaranku pada Sungmin. Berikan aku kemudahan untuk mendapatkan restu tuan Lee. Aku hanya menginginkan kado itu'**_

"Aku mohon. Izinkan aku menikah dengan Sungmin"

"Kau gila, dia itu Namja sama seperti mu. Kalian tidak mungkin bisa menikah. Di Korea tidak pernah ada pernikahan sesama jenis Kyuhyun-shii" Tuan Lee kini menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tajamnya. Sungmin yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik tembok, melihat Kyuhyun yang berhadapan dengan ayahnya terkikik geli. Sungmin sangat terharu melihat Kyuhyun rela berlutut di hadapan Ayahnya. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah membayangkan Kyuhyun akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Tentu saja, keluarga Cho adalah keluarga yang mempunyai harga diri tinggi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini adalah rencana kejutan untuk Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan membawanya ke Amerika. Kami tidak akan menikah disini" Kyuhyun menatap Tuan Lee mantap. Mencoba menyakinkan namja paruh baya itu.

"Tidak bisa, Sungmin sudah aku jodohkan dengan yeoja yang sudahku pilihkan" Tuan Lee tersenyum simpul melihat kegigihan Kyuhyun di hadapannya.

"mwo? Kalau begitu aku akan membawa kabur putramu" Kyuhyun berdiri, dan mulai menatap Tuan Lee tidak suka.

"Aku akan melaporkanmu atas kasus penculikan Kyuhyun-shii"

'_**Aishh,, Ya Tuhan, aku mohon berilah kadomu sekarang'**_

"Tuan Lee, aku mohon padamu. Biarkan aku menikahi Sungmin"

"Apa kau serius mencintainya Kyuhyun-shi?"

"Tentu saja, aku sangat mencintainya melebihi diriku sendiri"

"Hahahah, Baiklah. Aku mengerti" Tuan Lee berdiri dari duduknya dan mulai mendekati Kyuhyun. Matanya berisyarat pada tiga orang yang ada di balik tembok itu. Membuat ketiga orang yang tengah bersembunyi itu melangkahkan kakinya perlahan mendekati Tuan Lee. Tanpa di sadari oleh Kyuhyun.

"Aku me,-"

**Tuuuttt- tuuttttt- tuuuuttt-treeeettt**

Ucapan Tuan Lee terhenti oleh suara terompet yang sangat keras. Membuat Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah suara tersebut yang memang ke arah yang ada di belakangnya.

"Saengilcukahamnida Cho Kyuhyuniiee" Namja manis itu- Sungmin membawa Kue tart yang ada di genggamannya kehadapan Kyuhyun.

**Tuuuttt Tuuutttt**

Sungjin masih saja asyik meniup terompet itu. Sementara Eomma Sungmin mendekati Tuan Lee yang menyunggingkan senyumannya, melihat KyuMin.

"eh? Ke-Kenapa ? aku hanya butuh izinmu Tuan Lee" Kyuhyun membalikan badannya lagi, menghadap ke arah Tuan Lee yang ada di hadapannya.

"Aku sudah mengizinkanmu untuk menikahi putraku Cho Kyuhyun. Itu adalah hadiahku untuk Ulangtahunmu" Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya tidak percaya pada ucapan Tuan Lee. Sungguh Ia sangat bingung, tadi Tuan Lee tak mengizinkan. Dan sekarang Ia tersenyum lebar memberikan restunya.

"Gamshamnida, jeongmal Gamshamnida" Kyuhyun membukukkan kembali badannya. Sungguh Ia sangat senang. Ini adalah hadiah ulangtahun terindah untuknya.

"Tiup Lilin mu Kyunie" Sungmin tersenyum senang melihat Kyuhyun yang kini terlihat bahagia. Kyuhyun dengan cepat membalikan badannya. Dan .-

**Greepp**

Memeluk Sungmin erat, sampai Kue yang di pegang Sungmin hampir terjatuh. Untung saja ada Sungjin di samping Sungmin yang langsung dengan refleks memegang Kue Tart itu.

"Minnie-ah,, kita menikah. Kita akan menikah chagiya. Aku benar-benar senang" Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dengan sangat erat, sampai membuat Sungmin sedikit sesak.

"nado Kyunie" Sungmin pun membalas pelukan Kyuhyun. Menyampaikan perasaan bahagianya.

"Baiklah, Tiup lilinmu dan buat permohonan. Setelah itu kita akan membicarakan soal pernikahan kalian" Eomma Sungmin menginstrupsi kegiatan KyuMin. Membuat KyuMin melepaskan pelukan mereka, dan tersipu malu.

"Ne, Eomma" Sungmin mengambil Kue Tart dari tangan Sungjin. Dan mulai menghadapkannya pada Kyuhyun.

"buat permohonanmu, Kyunie" Kyuhyun mengannguk, dan mulai menutup matanya. Berdoa dengan khusyu kepada Tuhan.

'_**Ya Tuhan, hanya satu permintaanku. Aku hanya mohon padamu untuk selalu membiarkan ku dan Sungmin selalu bersama selamanya. Aku tahu hubungan kami salah, tapi aku mohon kabulkan permintaanku'**_

Setelah selesai berdoa, Kyuhyun dengan cepat meniup lilin yang ada di kue tart itu.

"Selesai"

"kau memohon apa Kyunie?"

"rahasia chagiya"

.

.

.

.

" Kalau begitu kita bicarakan untuk pernikahanmu dengan Sungmin Kyu" Kini semua keluarga Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tengah berada di ruang tengah rumah megah Keluarga Lee. Senyum terus mengembang di wajah Kyuhyun. Ia tak peduli jika sudah dikatai tidak waras. Yang jelas, Ia sangat senang.

"Ne, Appa. Bolehkah pernikahan kami Hari Minggu ini?" Kyuhyun bertanya ragu pada tuan Lee. Memang benar, setelah acara perayaan Ulangtahun Kyuhyun. Tuan Lee dan Nyonya Lee menyuruhnya untuk memanggil mereka Eomma dan Appa. Bagaimana pun juga, Kyuhyun sebentar lagi akan menjadi anak mereka juga. Sungguh Kyuhyun sudah lama sekali tidak menyebut sesorang dengan sebutan Eomma, dan Appa. Yah,, orang tua Kyuhyun sudah tidak ada lagi. Mereka meninggal akibat kecelakaan pesawat. Membuat Kyuhyun harus hidup sendiri. Memimpin Cho Cooperation di tangannya.

"Eh? Mwoo? Minggu ini?" Sungmin yang duduk di samping Kyuhyun menatap Kyuhyun kaget. Sungguh Ia tak pernah membayangkan akan secepat ini.

"Ne, Minggu ini chagi. Aku sudah menyiapkan semua"

"kau tak salah Kyu? Itu terlalu cepat" Tuan Lee Kembali menatap Kyuhyun. Mencoba mencari keseriusan di mata onyx itu. ?"

"ne, Appa. Aku sudah menyiapkan semua pernikahanku dengan Sungmin di Amerika. Semua sudah di siapkan olehku"

"Baiklah semua terserah kau, Kyu. Tapi Kau kan belum lulus Kuliah Kyu !"

"Tak apa,, Appa. Aku kan sebentar lagi juga akan lulus. Tugas kerja part time ku sudah selesai. Tinggal menunggu kelulusan saja. Jadi Bagaimana chagiya? Kau setuju?" Kyuhyun kembali menatap Sungmin yang ada di sampingnya. Berharap Sungmin menyetujui keinginanya untuk menikah minggu ini.

"Ne, Kyunie. Kita menikah minggu ini"

.

.

.

.

Gereja yang cukup besar ini terlihat sangat mewah. Dekorasi gaya eropa terlihat jelas di setiap dinding gera itu. Bunga-bunga pun terlihat menghiasi gereja itu. Kini seorang pemuda nan manis, memakai toxedo putih yang pas di tubuhnya. Dengan lengan yang di apit oleh namja paruh baya yang tak lain adalah Ayahnya berjalan melalui altar. Namja itu- Sungmin tersenyum senang ketika melihat sosok namja jangkung yang tampan yang mengenakan toxedo berwarna hitam menyambut di depan altar. Mengulurkan tangannya, ketika Sungmin sudah mendekat. Lalu Sungmin menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun ketika Kyuhyun membawanya ke depan Pendeta yang tengah menatap mereka. Sungmin sangat berdebar ketika sang Pendeta mulai berbicara, dan membacakan beberapa doa.

"Cho Kyuhyun, apa kau bersedia menerima dengan Lee Sungmin. Menerimanya sebagai pasangan hidupmu, dalam duka maupun suka. Dalam pujian atau hinaan, dalam sakit atau pun sehat. Menjaganya selamanya dalam ikatan Tuhan?"

"Aku, Cho Kyuhyun, bersedia menerima Lee Sungmin sebagai pasangan Hidupku. Dalam duka maupun suka, dalam pujian ataupun hinaan, dalam sakit ataupun sehat. Menjaganya selamanya" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lembut, tatapan yang hanya mengisyaratkan ketulusan disana. Sungguh Sungmin sangat bahagia. Ini adalah moment paling membahagiakan yan pernah Ia dapatkan. Kyuhyun benar-benar anugerah yang Tuhan berikan untuknya.

"Aku Lee Sungmin, menerima Cho Kyuhyun sebagai pendamping hidupku selamanya. Selamanya mencintainya, dan hanya akan ada dia yang yang paling ku cintai selamanya" Pendeta itu tersenyum. Turut merasakan kebahagian yang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin rasakan.

"Cium pasanganmu Tuan Cho" Kyuhyun dengan cepat menarik Sungmin dalam pelukannya. Mencium lembut bibir plum Sungmin yang selalu menjadi candu untuknya. Ciuman yang penuh ketulusan tanpa adanya rasa nafsu disana. Sungmin tersenyum dalam ciumannya dengan Kyuhyun. Ini adalah moment paling bahagia untuknya.

**Prookk Prrookkk**

Semua yang ada di gereja megah itu bertepuk tangan melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kini sudah saling teriikat. Memang yang ada di sana tidak banyak. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya mengundang kerabat terdekat mereka.

"akhirnya mereka menikah juga" Ryeowook menangis haru ketika melihat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang masih menikmati moment mereka.

"Ne, Wookie-ah. Mereka sudah bahagia, seperti kita" Yesung memeluk pinggang Ryeowook dan kembali melihat KyuMin yang masih berada di depan altar.

"Minnie-ah, saranghae. Aku mencintaimu selamanya" Kyuhyun melepaskan pangutan bibirnya, dan kembali menatap Sungmin dengan lembut. Kembali membuat seorang Cho Sungmin hanyut dalam tatapan Cho Kyuhyun.

"Nado sarangahae, Kyuhyunie. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Karena kau yang terpenting dalam hidupku" Sungmin kembali memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat. Tidak memperdulikan semua orang yang melihat mereka.

**FIN ^^**

Mianhae kalau pas bagian ikrar pernikahannya kaya gitu. Soalnya aku gak tau :'(

Semoga aja kaya gitu, abisnya aku Cumaliat di Film doang XD

FF ini adalah sequel FF Pure of love. Yang minta sequelnya, yah ini ^^

Di mohon untuk Reviewnya

Gamsha ^^

FF ini special untuk bias kesayangan aku 'Cho Kyuhyun' yang paling tampan seantreo bumi ini (?). special untuk seme nya Sungmin chagi yang ultah tanggal 3 februari ini

Saengilcukahae Kyuhyun Oppa :*


End file.
